Games or Bust
by Aubrie1234
Summary: What happens when Ash, some of his rivals, and his friends find some weird games to play? One word: Chaos. Includes some made-up games, Monopoly, Jumanji, Twister, Zathura, and others.
1. Chapter 1

Games or Bust

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story. Yay. Why do I always come up with new ideas before I manage to finish a story? Argh! Anyway, story time! (P.S., If you review, could you please tell me of a few board games they could play? I don't know many...)**

* * *

"Guys guys guys! You won't believe what I found!" Ash yelled while running up to his group with a big box in his hands. He had met up with many of his old friends and a few of his rivals, and now all of them were taking a break and staying at the Pokemon Center. Just as he reached them, Gary asked: "Ashy-Boy, what's got you so excited?" Ash frowned at his nickname before saying: "Look at this!" He put the box on the floor, "I found it in a closet here in the Pokemon Center and Nurse Joy told me I could play it for a while. She also said that there were other games we could play in that same closet."

"Monopoly? What kind of game is that?" Kenny asked, reading the name.

"Only one way to find out! Open it!" Ash said, grinning.

"Alright, Ash. Just don't get Pikachu's tail in a twist." Misty said as she started to lift the cover. There was an indignant yell of: "Pika!" before Ash was shocked by a powerful Thunderbolt.

"Pikachu, Misty said that, not me! You should have done it to her instead." he said. That just got him a mallet hit before Misty continued to open the box. After they did, Drew grabbed the board from the top and lied it out on the floor.

"Community Chest? Chance? JAIL?! What is it with this game?!" he said in confusion.

"The thing is, why is there fake money in here? And why are there small plastic houses and things? I don't get it." Dawn said as she surveyed the other contents of the box. Paul leaned over and snatched the rules and read them over.

"...It looks like whoever wins this game is the only one left. Some things are cheap while others are expensive, and the houses and other plastic things can be put on the squares, called 'properties', which make them cost more. But this only happens if the person with the properties has all of the ones with the same color. The metal things are supposed to be the pieces we use to play. And someone has to be the banker so that we all have the same amount and that we don't cheat." he said as he read it over.

"...That makes some sense." Trip said, grabbing the little bag with the player pieces. He pulled one out and raised an eyebrow.

"An _iron_?" he said, holding the piece in his hand.

"...I take the Persian. Give." Paul said, holding his hand out for the piece. Trip gave it to him, saying: "I didn't think _you _would want to play, Paul."

"When me and Reggie were bored we used to play this all the time. He didn't win much." he told Trip as he got down onto the floor, getting ready to play.

"Then I hope we survive this. I'm playing and I want the Growlithe." Gary said. Trip gave it to him as Dawn, Misty, Brock, Ash, May, and Drew said they wanted to play. May got the Car, Dawn got the Battleship, Misty got the Hat, Brock got the Iron, and Drew got the Wheelbarrow. That left Ash with the Thimble. He wasn't happy.

"Why do I get stuck with the most ridiculous one?"

"That's because you're ridiculous." May replied before asking who should be the banker. Everyone else in the group watched as Brock said he would and the game started.

* * *

"How come I keep getting stuck in Jail? And landing on Community Chest and Chance?" Ash asked as he went to Jail for the fifth time.

"Maybe the game doesn't like you, Ashy-Boy." Gary teased as he got money from Dawn for landing on one of his many properties.

"Just ignore him." Misty told Ash as Paul rolled. May, Misty, and Brock were already out while the others were hanging in. Paul was in the lead with Gary and Drew close behind, Dawn second to last, and Ash in Last Place.

"Sure, and you say that because I keep getting stuck in Jail while everyone else gets way ahead. No fair."

"Drew, you owe me 2,000."

"What?! How could I?!"

"Read."

"...I'm bankrupt."

"Give."

"Alright." Drew said as he gave Paul all of his remaining money and mortgaged property money, which was 1,059. Paul smirked as Drew continued: "This is one reason why I don't like you."

"Does anyone?"

"Hm... Good point."

"GET ON WITH IT! I DON'T WANT TO BE STUCK IN JAIL FOREVER!"

"I wouldn't mind if that really happened, Ashy-Boy."

"Shut it, Oak."

* * *

"I'm bankrupt." Dawn said to Paul as she gave him all of her money. The only one left in play was Gary, since Ash soon had to be stopped because he kept going to Jail and landing on Chance and Community Chest.

"...For a cold guy, you sure are good at this." Gary complimented.

"Remember, I said me and Reggie used to do this when we were bored. I won most of the time."

"No fair, you've had experience with this while we haven't!" Ash whined as he watched.

"If you lose, Paul, I'm going to have to fine you!" Barry said. Paul ignored the small (if even noticeable) threat and continued to play.

* * *

"...You win. I. Am. Bankrupt." Gary said in defeat as Paul smirked. They then packed the game back up before Harley sent Ash to get another game for them to play. He soon came back with a smaller box, labeled: 'Twister'...

* * *

"No. Way. I am _not_ playing _that_." Gay said in disgust as the giant mat was set out and Paul read the rules aloud.

"Well, since I haven't played anything yet, I'll play." Solidad said before pulling off her shoes.

"And since Harley asked me to get the game, he'll play too!" Ash said before pushing Harley closer.

"Alright, alright! But..." he said, getting an evil glint in his eyes, "Zoey and Kenny will play with us!"

"WHAT?!" Kenny and Dawn said at the same time.

"I don't mind. I think this'll be fun! Come on, Kenny!" Zoey said before grabbing the boy and dragging him over to the mat.

* * *

"Solidad, Right Hand on Red." Ash said after he spun the dial. He looked up to see Solidad stretch and reach the circle, barely. She and Zoey had their legs tangled together while Kenny was reaching over Harley, who was nearly a pretzel by this point. For some reason Kenny had it the easiest. He didn't manage to tangle himself up or with the others.

"I think I love this game." May and Drew said in unison as they watched Harley become even more of a pretzel, ginning evilly.

"Remind me never to play Twister ever again." Harley groaned.

"For once, we agree." Zoey said as Solidad nodded.

"Hey Ash, I think I found a new spinner. It looks the same, except it has a few differences. Do the rules say we can change the dials?" Gary said to Ash as he held up another spinner before asking Paul. He read over them quickly and said he didn't see anything against it. Drew grinned and grabbed the dial, saying that he and May would do the spinning for the rest of the game.

"Kenny, Left Foot on... Hold on! What's this supposed to mean?" Drew asked as the spinner landed on a cloud. Paul flipped through a few of the pages before saying: "It says here that if the spinner lands on a cloud, the player has to but his or her foot or hand..." he smirked at the last part before continuing, "...in the air."

"WHAT?!" Kenny shouted in disbelief as he nearly lost his balance and almost landing on Harley.

"You heard him, Kenny! Left Foot in the air!" May told him, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I HATE THAT NEW SPINNER!" Kenny yelled as he put his foot in the air. It looked ridiculous! Dawn and the others burst out laughing while Paul tried to keep his smirk from turning into a laugh. Drew spun again and nearly laughed his head off as it stopped.

"H-Harley... Right Foot i-in the air!" Drew choked out as he continued to laugh. Harley paled a bit. There was no way he could do that without falling. He finally tried, but only got a landing on the ground and everyone else laughing in return.

"Another reason why I hate Twister." he grumbled as he sat up and got off the mat.

* * *

Soon, it became a fight between Kenny and Zoey for the win. Kenny was smaller and more flexible, so he had the advantage, but Zoey also knew how bad being tangled up was with her ordeal with Solidad so she knew how hectic it might become. Later, the game was over but Zoey and Kenny needed help for them to get untangled **(imagine it the way you think it would end up)**. While that was happening, Ash got another game. It was...

* * *

_**Sorry! Cliffhanger! What do you think so far? And remember to give me some ideas for the next chapter, read, review, and I'll see you later!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Games or Bust

By: Aubrie1234

It was some sort of game called Zathura, whatever that was.

"Zathura? Sounds even weirder than Monopoly." Iris muttered.

"It's a two-player game too. Who's going to play?" Ash asked.

"How about I play against you, Ash? I haven't got to play yet and you really didn't stand a chance with Monopoly." Trip said. Ash sulked a little, but he said: "Fine. How do we play?" Trip looked it over for any rules, but the only thing he could find was some writing in the box cover, which said:

"Zathura. Attention, Space Adventurers. Zathura Awaits. You have what it takes to navigate the galaxy? It's not for the faint of heart. But once you embark upon your journey, there's no turning back until Zathura is reached. Pieces reset at the end of each game. Play again and again for different adventures."

"What a mysterious and exquisite flavor!" Cilan commented.

"Well, the only rule for the game must be no cheating." May shrugged.

"Let's start the game, then!" Ash said, getting out the wind-up key to start the game. He was the red ship and he went 5 spaces. A card shot out of the game.

"Huh? What's this for?" Ash said, grabbing the card. It looked at it and read what it said: "Meteor Shower. Take evasive action."

"Maybe that's something that helps you during-" Drew started, but was quickly silenced by something shooting through the roof and landing beside him, making him yelp with surprise. He looked back to see a _rock_ had landed beside him, except it was _smoking_. Suddenly, the ground started to shake and they were surrounded by pelting rocks.

"RUN FOR COVER!" Misty yelled, diving under a table. She was soon followed by Cilan, Brock, Dawn, and May. The others hid under other tables and things until the shower and the shaking stopped. Then an even bigger meteor landed on the empty desk and broke it, signaling the true end of the shower.

"What just happened?" Kenny asked, getting out from the table he was hiding under and standing up.

"You guys don't think that game did this, do you?" Barry asked, also getting out. The ceiling had lots of holes in it and the ground was littered with the smoking rocks.

"Maybe. Besides, we were just pelted by METEORS!" Harley exclaimed, waving his arms for emphasis.

"And I was almost hit by one." Drew added.

"Well, remember, we can't go back on the game. If what the description said is true, then the only way out of here is by playing until the end." Solidad explained.

"Is it just me, or did it suddenly get dark outside?" Iris asked, looking at one of the windows.

"I think we might have a problem." Dawn muttered, also looking out of the windows.

"What sort of problem?" Gary asked.

"I think we're in space. Look." She then pointed to the outside. They all came over and looked, seeing it was true.

"Then it's your turn, Trip." Ash told him, turning his head to face him.

"I hope we don't get another shower, then." Trip muttered as he turned the wind-up key.

"It shouldn't happen. Most games don't have duplicate cards." Zoey told him. He was the blue ship and went 8 spaces. A card then popped out.

"Your robot is defective." it read.

"This doesn't make any sense. I don't even _have_ a robot." Trip said, confused. May suddenly squealed and pointed at a small toy robot in one of the doorways.

"So cute!" she said. Everyone else ignored the robot and talked amongst themselves about what the card meant. Except for Paul and May. May because she thought the robot was adorable and Paul because he thought the weird toy might have something to do with the card. After a few seconds, they both got their answer.

"Uh, guys?" May asked, scared.

"Not now, airhead." Drew said.

"Now is not the time, Drew!" Paul growled.

"What, you're defending her?"

"Just look!" he said, and pointed at where the robot should be. _Should_ be. Instead, a giant robot was in its place. No wonder Paul and May sounded afraid.

"Run?" Ash asked Trip, scared.

"Run." Trip agreed (also scared), and they both ran, with the robot ignoring the others and chasing after them.

"I think we should help them. They're the only ones who can get us home." Brock said, watching the robot almost charge the two into oblivion.

"How are we supposed to stop the robot, though?" Kenny asked, also watching.

"Trick it into falling into the basement?" Barry asked. They all looked at him with confused faces.

"What? All Pokemon Centers have a basement because I've been down in one. It's a long story, though." he explained.

"It could work." Cilan muttered to himself.

"THEN DO IT!" both Ash and Trip yelled, passing by and dodging another charge from the robot.

"The basement is the only room in the Center with a door marked 'Employees Only'! Trick the robot into falling down the stairs and it should trap it!" Barry yelled to the two. They nodded and disappeared around a corner, the robot hot on their heels. Soon, they came back, out of breath.

"That robot...is smarter than it looks!" Ash panted.

"Your turn...Ash." Trip panted as he sat down on a chair.

"Alright." Ash said. Then he took his turn, going 9 spaces, and a card popped out. It read: "You have been promoted to a Starship Captain. Move ahead two spaces." it did, but nothing major happened.

"Looks like at least _part_ of this game is normal." Zoey said.

"I hope nothing bad happens on my turn." Trip said as he turned the key. It went 7 spaces and another card popped out.

"You pass too close to Tsouris-3. Enter gravity field." it read.

"Uh oh. Not good!" Dawn said, pointing out the window again as it felt like the whole place was tilting. A giant red sun was outside and it was pulling them towards it.

"We have to wait this out! Everyone, grab onto something that's attached to the floor!" Paul yelled, grabbing onto a table. Everyone did the same by grabbing the broken desk, other tables, or the booths. It felt like forever, but the building finally managed to go back to normal and they were safe.

"My turn always causes bad things to happen. I hate it!" Trip roared in frustration.

"Well, it's my turn now. I hope nothing bad happens on mine." Ash said before he took his turn. It went 1 space and a card came out. It read: "You're promoted to Fleet Admiral. Move ahead 4 spaces."

"Lucky." Trip muttered grumpily.

"Stop being a little kid and a bad sport. It's your turn." Iris told him. He nodded and played. It went 6 spaces and another card popped out.

"You have been demoted to Captain. Go back 2 spaces." it read.

"At least nothing bad happened this time." Drew said. Ash was about to take another turn when there was a loud crash from the back of the Center.

"Not again." Trip muttered sadly. This was going to take a while. Ash took his turn quickly and went 2 spaces. That meant he was almost to the end. The card came out and it read: "Reprogram."

"Reprogram? What's this for?" he asked.

"HELP!" Trip yelled, running from the robot once again.

"Maybe it'll help stop that robot?" Harley asked, pointing to said robot.

"I'll try." Ash replied. He pointed the card at the robot and said: "REPROGRAM!" It stopped and faced him.

"...Did it work?" Trip asked, hiding behind Gary, away from the robot.

"I think so." Dawn answered.

"All it's doing is just standing there. I hope it stays that way."

"And Trip, it's your turn." Ash told him. He nodded and took his turn. The piece went 2 spaces and a card came out.

"Lose map of the galaxy. Go back 2 spaces." it read.

"Really? I keep getting the bad cards." Trip sighed.

"I'm almost done. It shouldn't be long." Ash said, trying to reassure him. He then took his turn and went 9 spaces, finishing the game.

"Yes!" he yelled in excitement, "It's over!"

"G-guys? I-is that Zathura?" May asked, pointing and looking out the window. She was white as a ghost and so was Dawn, who was beside her and also looking out the window.

"What do you mean, May?" Solidad asked. She just pointed back out the window and said: "Look."

"A BLACK HOLE?! _That's_ Zathura?!" Gary asked, also looking out the window.

"This isn't going to end well..." Ash muttered.

* * *

"Thank goodness that's over!" Harley exclaimed with happiness. Everything was back to normal and they all sweared they would _never_ play iZathura again.

"Let's try and play a normal game this time, alright?" Solidad sighed.

"Which one this time?" Kenny asked.

"I'll go look." Ash said, going and putting the game back. He came back with another game, which was called...

* * *

_**Another cliffhanger! I based the happenings on the movie **_**Zathura****_, but changed it a bit to fit the story. I DON'T OWN ZATHURA OR POKEMON!_**


End file.
